Snowlands
Snowlands 'is an archipelagic country situated in the northern Caltmer Sea of the Globe, with its own sovereignty. The capital city, Centralia, is home to various cultural mixes, and is the nation's primary center for business and financial commerce. Most Snowiss citizens live in the metropolitan areas, but some still stay in the dry, cold mountainous regions in the north or the warm plains of the south. Primusam, Glaciam and Parviam all make up for the three biggest islands the nation owns, with Primusam the largest. The country is also divided into 75 districts, with 63 located in Primusam, 7 in Glaciam and 5 in Parviam. Glaciam is the northernmost island and Parviam the southernmost. Around 250 million people comprise of the total registered population of Snowlands. Events ''more information coming soon! Geography Snowlands has three primary islands: Primusam, Glaciam, and Parviam. Primusam is the biggest and central island, which has wide plains all over the central portion. Mountains occupy the northern and southern borders of Primusam, with Mount Ryker, the highest point in Snowlands at 7107 meters sitting on the Cool Hills Mountain Range. Snowlands' main river that runs from southern Awgen to southern Yolla is called Yellowbell and is a center of trade and transportation for many districts and cities. One volcano is considered active in the Lopafia District, Mount Kilpig, sitting 300 meters off from the coast of Kandra Village. Climate varies across the island. Although most of the nation is temperate, the northernmost part of Cool Hills and the island of Glaciam all take freezing snow all year long. Glaciam, although just a small fraction of Primusam, has a lot of snow-capped mountains and hills and icy beaches and lakes. Unlike Primusam and Parviam, Glaciam is spotted with hot springs. Icy spikes also naturally develop in the northernmost part of Glaciam, which had also served as residence of Glaciamese residents for hundreds of years. Parviam, on the other hand, is the smallest island out of the three main islands of Snowlands. Although rather temperate, summers here take an extra measure on thermometers than at Primusam, making it a popular vacation spot. Parviam is also filled with leisurely beaches and wild rainforests, as well as diverse coral reefs. Politics and Economy Districts Snowlands has 75 districts, each of them governed by a district governor, further divided into cities, and the cities into villages. '''PRIMUSAM * Centralia District (First District of the Seventy-Five) ** The whole Centralia District comprises of sixteen (16) cities: Centralia City (capital), Victores City, Yokisei City, Bridgex City, Whitebox City, Capitaria City, Regatton City, Tanjeon City, Gangbyeol City, Frossette City, Animire City, Pafelio City, Solijoure City, Roseune City, Luxombre City, and Mongatary City. ** Centralia City is also the capital city of Snowlands. *** It is also the location of the Shiyuki Territory, a vast piece of land allocated for the residence of the Snowiss President, the Shiyuki Palace, and also the seat of the executive branch of the government. *** It is also home to various elite and high-class businesses and institutions. For example, Centralia Ultimate University, Snowlands' Best Academic School for 48 years stand here. *** Although Centralia City is the most advanced city among the others in the whole district, it also has the second to the last population tally, with most of its working force residing on its surrounding cities. The whole space of Centralia City is so full of financial and corporal states that residencial spots have been relocated to Roseune, Victores and Frossette cities, its surrounding vicinities. ** Roseune City is a large residential-commercial area spotted with a number of condominiums and high-rise apartments. Roseune City is also known for its perfume making industry. *** Hydrogen member Fruita Starbasher is from this city, as well as siblings Rocky and Vegetalia. ** Snowlands' music agencies also have their headquarters in this district. ** Capitaria City houses the famed Raised Arena in Snowlands,50 meters high from ground level. * Acrolia District (Second District of the Seventy-Five) ** Acrolia sits to the east of Centralia, and is comprised by just two large cities: Acrolia and Pollock. ** Acrolia City is pretty much known for its black and white structures and landscapes, pretty much a way the city's government want the city to stand out from other Snowiss cities, other than its largeness. *** Acrolia City is also known for its large libraries and book publication houses. It is therefore called the City of Literature with an astonishing 100 thousand books published everyday. *** Aeron Go and Arcane Go currently live in this city, as well as Sirius Wills and Rigel Wills. Scion Wills of NINETEEN19NINE also came from this city. ** Pollock City is much more known for its wide variety of foods and restaurants on its bustling streets. It is also a vast residential area, and a developed one at least, with apartments and high rises. *** Pollock City is the residence city of the Mystique, Snowlands' Special Protection Force. Here also stands Samoa's famous Purple Midnight cafeteria. *** It is also the site of the Warning Times, just beside the Purple Midnight cafeteria, founded by Stella Sinque before her leadership passed over to Raika Sinque upon her death. *** It is also the home of Maye Aifele, Brake-Thru's one-half. * Cool Hills District (Third District of the Seventy-Five) ** Cool Hills sits on the topmost point of Primusam. It is characterized by its high mountainous areas with icy peaks and its almost frozen beaches and rivers. It is made up of seven (7) cities: Kokorou City, Toshirou City, Haireto City, Oquemono City, Korikori City, Mizuyo City and Reitobi City. Out of seven, only Kokorou exceeds the 500 thousand population count. ** Reitobi and Toshirou City both only have about 600 residents each, as both were formerly battlegrounds of the 1921 Bomber Wars. The high devastation led residents to migrate to Toshirou or Haireto City because of the danger of living in there. ** Cool Hills has been ruled by only one family or clan since 1888, the Kokoro clan. *** This clan also synthesizes the use of female rulers and only female rulers. * Awgen District (Fourth District of the Seventy-Five) ** Awgen lies south of Cool Hills, with topography ranging from high snowy mountains to cool grassy plains. Awgen is made up of four cities: Jillbent City, Crossfetch City, Nolbarra City, and Essoude City. Jillbent counts as the most populous city of the four. ** Awgen is famous for its top-grade schools and universities. Three schools in Awgen has succeeded in taking the Best Snowiss School title, while nine schools took the Youth Cherish Education Award. Park University stands as the best Awgen-based school as of the current time, with 94% of the graduating populace receiving high-quality jobs in less than six months after graduation. ** Jillbent City is a large modernized city, with 76% of its area filled with financial buildings and other private institutions. Park University stands here. The remaining area is mostly residential. *** Sage Whitefield, Naomi Whitefield, Ailyn Siftman, and Hydrogen's Hana Watanabe have their hometowns in this city. ** Crossfetch City is a large residential area, where its most notable feature is the Crossfetch National Museum for Technology, where technological discoveries from all around Snowlands are displayed. Here also stands the Hyperiat Embassy to Snowlands. *** Crossfetch City is Iris Kojima's hometown. ** Nolbarra City is home to a wide plantation of rice and corn, as well as the well-known 18th century Wooden Houses, which stand on the foot of Mt. Yoke, believed to have been the temporary settlements of the now-extinct Yoke Tribe. ** Essoude City is largely mountainous and is also the gateway to the Cool Hills district. Due to its rough terrain, Essoude City had its roads and cities cut into the sides of the mountains, which is called the Great Sandwich, because the mountains with these installments look like a giant sandwich or burger from afar. *** Essoude City is the home of Lyla Monolia. * Osaperave District (Fourth District of the Seventy-Five) * Minisce District (Fifth District of the Seventy-Five) * Everiff District (Sixth District of the Seventy-Five) ** The Everiff District lies on the east side of the island, bordered by the Minisce District on the north and west and Jidea District on the south. This district is known for its fishery industry and its sturdy ship-making warehouses. It was recently hit by a tsunami last April, which aggravated the lives of many. *** The Everiff District is small, containing only one city: Everiff City. This rural city's citizens mostly strives their living off selling fish and aquatic products in the Tri-District Market in the borders of Jidea and Minisce. *** Everiff District is the residence area of Rebecca Cardoso. * Jidea District (Seventh District of the Seventy-Five) * Cotseque District (Eighth District of the Seventy-Five) * Allaune District (Ninth District of the Seventy-Five * Expaleouz District (Tenth District of the Seventy-Five) *'Frenchlight District' **Located in Primusam. **'The whole Frenchlight District comprises of six cities, LeBlanc (capital), Frenchlight, Bagun, Roxas, Croissant, and Lightsong. **Frenchlight District, opposed from Ishtaria District, is known of its holy light landscape, hence most of its citizens are Christians. **LeBlanc is the residence city of the light-weilding LeBlanc clan. They are well known as the site of its legendary warriors Lars and Lumina LeBlanc. *'Stretta District' **Located in Primusam. **The whole Stretta District compromises of six cities, Lightsworn (capital), Turney, Wisteria, Kingston, Rosewood, and Rudiana. **This district is known as the entrance for Ishtaria District and Frenchlight District, despite this district is located in Primusam. **Lightsworn is the residence city of a powerful Lightsworn clan. **Turney is the residence city of a powerful mafia gang. **Rosewood is notoriously known as the haunted city. No one has ever lived there but someone in the name Clara, yet everyone's advised not to visit the city at all costs but those who have any authority to do so, due to the incident. ***Currently, those who have the Rosewood License (from Athena) can check the city. Only a few people have it (Maizono and Widow are prominent people who is allowed in), and Mizanin is the only one who can enter the city freely without the license due to his relationship with Clara. m''ore information coming soon!'' 'GLACIAM' *'Ishtaria District ' **'The whole Ishtaria District comprises of six cities: Ishtaria (capital), Izinski, Straussburg, Belphen, Sitre, and Satrut. Arthur Ishtaria is currently the ruler of this district. **Ishtaria District is pretty much known for its gothic and dark landscape, hence the district is always swarmed with bats and even ravens. ***It is also known of the main sites of demonic entities, which is the main reason why some police is always on the hunt on these entities. **Ishtaria is the residence city of the dark-wielding Ishtaria clan. They are notoriously known as the site of emergence of Widow Schrond's rampage; the most catastrophic rampage in Snowlands history. ***It is also the home of Athena Ishtaria and Mylene Ishtaria, two of the fewest most powerful fighters existed in the Snowlands history. **Straussburg is known of starting the most of the parties. This is solely done in Arselia Cortez's Census Nightclub. **Izinski is known of the notorious park called Black Rose Park, which is, in fact, swarmed with thorns, and even moving plants on the way. The park was owned by Erikah Myzriv. PARVIAM * Unoleia District (Seventy-Third District of the Seventy-Five) ** Unoleia District sits on the northern side of the island, containing three cities: Unoleia City, Brightpool City and Frappeworth City. *** Unoleia City is the capital city of the Unoleia District. It is known for containing the Bluebird Neighborhood, an elite, top-class residence area for celebrities and other notable Snowiss people. The city also owns 17 5-star hotels alone and has also a large density of casinos and businesses in its area. **** Unoleia City is the hometown of the 51st Snowiss president, and also the youngest president to ever preside at the Shiyuki, James Pyregold. **** Unoleia City is also the hometown of Hydrogen member Ryuna Kisaragi. **** Unoleia City is also the site of the Unknown's headquarters. *** Brightpool City is located on the southwestern side of the island, more known for its luxurious residential areas and home of a lot of sundae shops. This city is also home to the Crescent Pool Chain, a famous area where a lot of resorts and public and private pools are located. **** Brightpool City is the hometown of Lyla Monolia, Maye Aifele and Jones Katana. *** Frappeworth City is a large trading point in southeastern Parviam and is the smallest city out of the three. This city is also home to a large residential area and one noticeable factor of this district is that there are no beaches, which are already cluttered with piers and boat stations. **** Frappeworth City is the residence of Kowleen Marimaya and Gabriel Gothrose. ** Unoleia District is famous for its summer destinations and beaches, dubbing it as the "Nation's Summer Destination". * Nanikia District (Seventy-Fourth District of the Seventy-Five) * Kiyaratto District (Seventy-Fifth District of the Seventy-Five) m''ore information coming soon!'' Military more information coming soon! Technology and Infrastructures more information coming soon! Education and Health more information coming soon! Culture more information coming soon! Known Places * Mystique Headquarters: located at 50 Mulberry Street, Pollock City, Acrolia District * Purple Midnight cafe: located at 52 Mulberry Street, Pollock City, Acrolia District * SNOW Entertainment Headquarters: located at SNOW Entertainment Compound, 23 Chromika Street, Roseune City, Centralia District * Shiyuki Palace: located at 0 Primordial Heart Area, Centralia City, Centralia City more soon! Gallery more information coming soon! Trivia * Snowlands was formerly called White Sand Town. ** This is ironic, because the phrase 'white sand' is used to describe a beach, which is easily related to summer, while Snowlands is of the winter type. * Snowlands formerly has only an island, and it is only a single city. ** This was scratched in the major revision, where two islands have been added and the city transformed into a self-sufficient country. * Two of PsychicEspeon's currently existing characters have assumed the role of Snowlands' ruler in their past biographies. ** Crescenta Moonrider was elected Snowiss mayor during the early stages of her development, and she would have became the youngest Snowiss ruler ever at 19 years old. ** Lucas Park was a Snowiss mayor in his past biography. He also owned a lot of businesses and buildings around the former city. Category:Places Category:PsychicEspeon's Original Places